The demand for mobile data and voice communication continues to evidence a significant growth. Examples for wireless communication systems provided to meet the increasing demand for data and voice communication include cellular-based wireless communication networks which have a plurality of cells. In order to meet the ever increasing demand for mobile data and voice communication also under conditions where a user equipment travels, mobile base stations and mobile repeater relays may be provided. Mobile base stations and/or mobile repeater relays may be installed in public transportation vehicles, such as trains, buses, subway trains, or other vehicles, for example, without being limited thereto.
A user equipment may camp on a cell of the cellular communication network which is mobile because the base station or repeater relay serving the cell is mobile. Such mobile cells may increase the risk that cell reselection may need to be carried out more frequently. Movement of the user equipment is no longer the only reason why the user equipment may move out of the coverage area of the mobile cell. Rather, movement of the mobile cell may also cause the user equipment to become located outside of the coverage area of the mobile cell. The relative movement between the mobile base station or repeater relay and the user equipment may require a handover procedure already when the user equipment has camped on a mobile cell for a short time period only.
While handover procedures including cell reselection may be performed to find a new, more appropriate cell for the user equipment to camp on, the cell reselection involves additional signaling. This may be undesirable for various reasons, including the resultant decrease in bandwidth which is available for data and voice communication, and/or the power consumption associated with the signaling, for example.